Acceptance
by Queen Malfoy
Summary: Everyone has learned to accept the death after the war.But Draco and Harry need to accept their feelings that bloomed during the war. DMHP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Miss Rowling owns all.

Authors Notes: Little Disregard to DH. Just a tad though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acceptance

The atmosphere was bright, light and happy, along with the feeling of acceptance; acceptance to the fact that all those people had died, but they had died for a good cause. And that just made it all worth it. The atmosphere was so much different than it had been a few months ago. Hogwarts was a dark place, filled with war and despair. In only a few months with enough volunteers we were able to rebuild it and resume school. Everyone had to do over the year they were in during the war.

Before we knew it the school year was almost over, our last year at Hogwarts was almost over and that really saddened me. But for the first time in months I was ready to move on and thankful that I had most of the people I love around me, that atleast some people survived. And thankfully the post-war depression had faded, it went slowly but surely.

I walked lazily through the emptying corridors, quietly reminiscing and admiring all the Hogwarts artifacts and things that were still standing or have been repaired. I walked along nodding politely and accepting congratulations from various portraits. I climbed down from the fifth floor slowly and spotted something I didn't even remember existed; The Hogwarts Quidditch Awards Chest. I felt an intense wave of emotion as I remembered when I first saw it in my first year.

I had been the youngest student to be selected to be on the team in years and I smiled and felt proud to know that my name would be up there when I left, placed beside the many generations of Quidditch playing Potters before me.

"I know it's amazing, but please, try not to cry, Potter." Said a deep familiar voice behind me. I spun around quickly and gave Malfoy a wary look which was reciprocated with an attractive laugh that left me feeling bubbly.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." I finally responded. He came and stood directly beside me, our shoulders pressed together as he stared admiringly at the awards. He released a low whistle.

"I know…" I said agreement.

"You think our names will go up there?" he asked.

There was a short silence.

"Maybe, well, most likely. We were two of the youngest people on the Quidditch teams and of course, two of the best."

"Hmm, maybe."

There was a longer silence this time. As we both thought quietly, probably about the future.

"It's weird sometimes…not seeing and talking to you everyday." He said suddenly in a subdued voice.

I was shocked at his admission and I turned to meet vibrant grey eyes.

I knew that feeling, always looking for that blonde head and then to remember that he was in the Slytherin dorms. During the war, after Draco escaped, realizing what he was apart of, he came to the order of phoenix with secret information and an apology and after a few weeks everyone accepted him and he acknowledged it and was glad for that acceptance. A strange relationship bloomed when we were at Grimmauld place. We understood each other, we didn't expect anything from each other like everyone around us did and we were more alike than we thought. I grew extremely fond of him and knew it was the same for him. And at points where there was no one around, we comforted each other. So I had no problem when I placed a comforting hand on Draco's arm and smiled in understanding.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I'm always looking out for you and then remember you're in the dungeons."

He snickered and pulled me forward for a tight embrace. My heart fluttered and I wrapped my arms around his waist breathing deeply.

"Ugh, Potter, you're rubbing off on me. All these weak emotional moments are making me sick." He muttered in my ear. I could almost see the scowl on his face and it made me smile. We both pulled away and his eyes were bright with an emotion I couldn't place.

"I'll see you later, Potter. I'm going to leave before I'm compelled into more emotional moments." He said rolling his eyes.

"Bye Malfoy and sorry you were subjected to my emotional Gryffindor outbursts." I replied, and he spared me a grin.

As he walked away, he turned.

"Oh, good luck with Practice exams, Potter." He said loudly from the mid-end of the corridor. At the look on my face he shook his head.

"That's in two weeks, Potter. Mark your Calendar."

"Will do, Malfoy. Thanks for the reminder." And with that he walked away.

Draco Malfoy, my past enemy, my good friend, the boy I'm in love with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 is on the way.

Please review!

It inspires me. :

-QM


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Miss Rowling owns all.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.

This is the last chapter. I decided to make in only a twoshot.

I like short reads and I like writing them

**Warnings:** **Graphic Sexual Situations and Language.**

Those two weeks passed quickly, way too quickly for my liking. I hate when time flies. It just reminds me how out of it and how little attention I've been paying to everything around me. Ron, Hermione and I filed into the classroom with the other students for the last N.E.W.T Practice exam; potions. The practice exams were just pre-exams, so we have a feel as to what the actual exam will be like.

I plopped down beside Hermione with Ron on her other side. I'll admit it; I was _not _prepared for the potions exam. Slughorn resumed his job as potions teacher after the war, but I was still not passing. Especially after he figured out I had been using Snape's book for help. He was not as fond of me as he was before. He almost had a sense of disgust even though I saved the bloody world.

"Oh dear, these ingredients look…interesting. What the _hell _do they want us to brew?" Hermione questioned skeptically as she examined the ingredients on the table beside our cauldrons. Ron and I glanced at each other before snickering loudly. She smacked us both.

"Good Luck, guys."

"I'm definitely going to need it." I responded

"Here, here to that." Ron said in agreement.

"Your exam will commence in approximately two minutes. That will give you the time you need to arrange your ingredients etc. Good luck to you all, some of you more than others." Slughorn said as he looked around the room. His gaze lingering way too long at our table.

"Prick." Ron muttered under his breath while I nodded.

Everyone took out their utensils and other potions associated instruments and prayed that they remembered everything needed to be known about each ingredient.

"You may Begin!" Slughorn bellowed.

I stared at the paper for a good three minutes.

What the _fuck_? Was that an actual potion? Do these ingredients even exist?

I stared around the room and saw the same puzzled look on a lot of faces.

Somebody cleared their throat. We all looked up. Seamus had his hand raised.

"Yes, Mister Finnegan?"

"Sir, are you sure that this is the right exam paper?"

"Yes, Mister Finnegan these are the correct papers. If you had been paying attention as to what I was teaching or where I told you to look for reference you wouldn't be having these doubts."

"Well this is bollocks…" Seamus muttered look back down at his paper.

The Slytherins on the other side of the room burst out laughing and Seamus glared. Old habits die hard. My eyes locked with pools of grey and I smiled without thinking about it. Draco smiled back at me and winked before turning around.

My cheeks heated up rapidly and I was almost tempted to rub them in hopes of getting rid of the blush I knew was there. Draco Malfoy; the reason I was about to fail my practice exams. Well, indirectly, but still. He is what my mind has been occupied with, instead of the five uses of phoenix tears.

Love was a dangerous emotion. I despised it. And I knew it was love because it wasn't something I recognized.

Within the last half an hour of the exam I began questioning my potion. I thought I'd been doing pretty damn well for someone who really didn't have a fucking clue as to what they were doing. I just needed to check what color everyone else's was so I can know what more I need to put in.

Hermione was right beside me, perfect. I turned my head slightly to get a peek into her potion. Hermione was stirring with concentration not noticing me at all.

I turned my head "discreetly" to the side and saw that it was a deep purple. Great. Mine was a light purple. Just need more Mandrake roots. I dropped them in with satisfaction.

"Mr. Potter. Please come to my desk." Slughorn bellowed from the front of the class.

Shit.

Everyone was looking up, Hermione and Ron had wide questioning eyes.

I got up and walked to the front. When I reached his desk, he looked up with disappointed eyes.

"Mr. Potter, even though these are the practice exams the same rules apply." He said sternly. I nodded quickly.

"Luckily for you the same punishments are not administered." He continued

I sighed with relief.

"Mr. Potter you have detention with me tonight at 8' o clock. I will administer my own punishment for you. Don't even think about trying that in the N.E.W.T s Potter. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. It won't happen again." I muttered with my head down.

He dismissed me with a nod.

I scurried to my seat and packed up my things, ignoring the looks from Ron and Hermione.

"Utensils Down." Slughorn said loudly.

The bell rang for exams to be finished.

"You are dismissed." He said again.

I told Ron and Hermione what happened. Hermione shook her head and scolded me.

"Deep purple! Mine was almost turning green! Blimey."

Hermione and I laughed.

"It's only practice exams; you'll know everything for the real exams. Even If I have to force you. Both of you." Hermione said sternly staring us both down.

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

We both said in unison. We all laughed loudly.

We went to the common room to drop our bags off. Ron and Hermione ran off to only God Knows Where to do only God Knows What. So I decided to leave them to their business.

I'd taken up the hobbie of walking around the castle so that is exactly what I went to do.

I was walking toward the Great Hall when someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. Malfoy dragged me into a corner of the walkway hidden by a statue.

I opened my mouth to protest but he placed his warm hand over my mouth. His head was turned away from me looking out and listening carefully. Someone was apparently passing by. Someone he was trying to avoid. I heard that disgusting screech that was Daphne Greengrass' voice. She was calling Draco's name in that new lost puppy voice she acquired since the end of the war. I removed Draco's hand and he turned to look at me. I gave him the look to signify that I understood what was happening and I wasn't going to say anything. In the minute that it took for her to go away we just stared at each other. I tucked a strand of soft blonde hair behind his ears. It fell out of place immediately. He gave me a half smile, took my hand in his and laced our fingers.

My heart stopped and picked up in double time. He leaned in to hug me again, just like the other day. I put my face in neck and breathed in his lovely scent and exhaled which made him shiver.

"What are you feeling, Harry?" he asked in a small quiet voice.

"What?" I asked in the same tone.

"Nevermind." He said dismissively.

"What did you do anyways for Slughorn to call you up and give you a detention?" he asked as he pulled away to look at me.

"Oh, I peeked in Hermione's potion to see if I had the right color."

He laughed and I will never get tired of that laugh.

"Hmm, serves you right." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So, why was _Greengrass_ stalking you?"

"Oh fuck, thanks for reminding me. Little tramp has been following me around all week."

"Why?" I asked amused.

"I sympathized with her, for like one bleeding second."

"She is really taking that whole depressed and scarred from the war thing out of control." I replied.

He scowled. "You're telling me. I think Pansy's going to suffocate the bitch in her sleep tonight. I never liked her, she wants in everyone's pants."

I scoffed in disgust. That whore needs to back off.

"Anyways," he continued. "Let's go to dinner before everyone starts worrying."

I nodded and followed up out the corner.

We opened the large Oak Doors together and walked in.

"Oh and have fun with your detention tonight." He said over his shoulders as we parted to go to our separate tables.

At the look on my face, he smirked.

Draco Malfoy.

You have no idea what you're doing to me and as much as I acknowledge it;

I don't want to accept it.

I walked into the Potions Lab ten minutes late according to my watch.

"You're later, Potter." Someone said from the front of the class.

I froze and looked up.

What. The. Fuck.

"Malfoy, are you serious?"

"About what, Potter?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be partying it up with the other Slytherins, you know, bending Daphne Greengrass over a table or something?"

At the last comment he glared icily.

"Actually Potter," he said regaining his composure. "Professor Slughorn has some business to attend to, so he asked the head Slytherin Prefect to supervise your detention." He said the last part with a sarcastic smile.

"And plus, we have some catching up to do. We always get interrupted."

I walked warily to the front of the class and sat down at the desk closest Slughorn's shiny Mahogany desk as to which Draco was sitting on like a blonde Adonis.

I look at him with faux interest, imitating him during class. He returned the sarcastic smile.

"So, how's the lovely Weaslette doing?" he asked, sounding almost bitter.

I was surprised. He never asked about Ginny before, they've only spoke to each other in passing or in argument.

"She's okay…" then I knew immediately what he was aiming at. "We broke up soon after the war ended you know."

He looked like he genuinely did not know this information.

"Hm, why?"

"Just wasn't working, I guess. I thought of her like a sister and she thought of me as a brother."

He nodded in understanding.

"And I think there's something with her and McLain."

At this news, he sat up straighter, eyes bright with interest.

Ever the Slytherin, ready for new gossip.

"As in professor McLain?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup…"

"As in the nineteen year old intern from Australia?" He asked again.

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Hmm, Weaslette has taste." He muttered almost to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying. Not bad taste, for a Weasley." He said with a knowing smirk.

I felt my mouth open slightly and I shut it quickly.

I laughed stiffly.

"You're a ponce, Malfoy." I said teasingly trying to appear normal.

"Oh?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I see you, you know, Potter." He continued.

I froze dramatically.

"What?" I asked for probably the thousandth time that night.

"I see you looking…at other boys. It really is no shock, to anyone that's smart."

He smirked broadly, enjoying the look on my face.

Are you serious? I've looked at other boys but I've never really stared at them

Well…I stare at Draco. But he'd never see that. And I haven't really said anything to any of my friends concerning my interest in boys because I've never really been sure myself.

But Malfoy cleared that all up.

When I broke out of my shock, he was kneeling right in front of me; our faces at the same level.

"Don't act so surprised." He whispered.

"What do you mean don't act ;"

"Harry, I know you well enough to figure that out." He said cutting me off.

His face was close enough for me to see every flawless detail of his perfect face.

My hand involuntarily caressed his cheek. His cheeks tinted pink at the contact.

He leaned in and brushed our lips together before capturing mine in a long awaited kiss.

My heart thundered in my chest.

Our lips moved sweetly against each other's before he slipped his tongue in.

The kiss became passionate and almost wild as our tongues battled.

I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me off the chair and into a standing position without breaking the kiss.

He turned us around and backed us against the desk. The kiss became more heated and I was getting more turned on by the seconds. Our hands roamed over each others bodies in a flurry. My pants suddenly became a little tighter.

He grinded his erection onto mine painfully. I threw my head back to groan at the contact. He continued doing with a rhythm. He sucked lightly at my neck and I shivered.

He suddenly spun me around and grabbed my waist possessively.

"Oh God, Malfoy."

He was breathing loudly in my ear as he unbuttoned my pants. He allowed them to fall to the ground along with my boxers. And instead of reaching his hand around like I thought he would, he slapped me on my ass.

Holy Shit.

I felt my entire face heat up and he chuckled behind me.

His next move surprised me even more. He spread my cheeks and rubbed gently at my entrance. I tensed up immediately.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear. He removed his hand and started unbuttoning my white school shirt.

My erection was now very painful. I turned around and did the same thing to him.

His sharp eyes were lust filled and it made my breath speed up even more.

I pulled down his pants and his boxers and I stopped short.

Draco Malfoy was packing.

The boy was gifted.

His erection was _hard _and gorgeous and I had the oddest urge to drop to my knees.

I bit my lip as to not gasp or do something like that.

"You alright there, Potter?" he asked huskily.

He leaned against me rubbing our erections together. We moaned in unison and met for another heated kiss.

We broke apart and he turned me around again.

Something I'm assuming was his wand pressed against my entrance. He muttered a spell and a cool gel flowed inside me.

The finger that followed though had me tensing and frowning at the uncomfortable feeling.

Draco's hot breath was at my ear.

"Don't worry, just relax. I won't hurt you. But you need to relax."

I attempted to relax and he added another finger. He stretched them and moved them in and out as he scissored them around. The sensation soon became pleasure and I was soon pressing back on them as he fingered me relentlessly.

He pulled them out and I felt the anticipation building up.

He slid into me with one slow thrust. I winced and bit my lip.

"Ow." I said for him to hear.

"It will adjust, just tell me when to move." He said in a strained voice.

I clenched my muscles, trying to get use to the feeling.

Draco moaned loudly and almost pulled out.

"Jesus Potter! Don't do that unless you want me to do something really bad right now."

"You can move now."

He slid out and then back in. He started with slow thrusts. I hummed at the friction and the pleasure. He pushed me over until my hands were on the table and thrust in at a different angle. I began to moan loudly now. Draco picked up speed and everything increased tenfold.

"Ahhh, oh God…"

"Come on, Potter. Take it like a man."

He rammed in again several times hitting something that sent jolts of pleasure through my body.

"Oh Fuck! Yes, do that again." I couldn't help myself with the yelling.

Draco was moaning erotically and it was driving me crazy. He hit that spot again and I saw white lights behind my eyelids. I slid down and lay completely flat, bent over the desk for support. Malfoy pounded into me and all I could do was moan like a bitch. I clenched my muscles and screwed my eyes shut as everything was consumed in heat.

"Fuuuuck, oh dear God. Potter!"

Draco rammed in repeatedly at that same angle hitting my prostate like a fucking target.

"More, Oh Jesus. Harder Malfoy, please." I said wantonly.

I was begging and pleading and Draco was complying. He gripped my hips hard and I just knew there would be marks left.

He suddenly slowed down and pulled out. I whimpered at the loss and was ready to beg.

He turned me around and lay me flat on my back against the desk. The sight I was met with made groan without even being touched. Sweat ran down Draco's toned body, his hair was plastered to his face, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were alight with ecstasy.

"I want to see your face when you reach that finishing point." He said huskily in my ear.

We kissed again quickly and he swung my leg over his shoulder and slid rapidly in, burying himself completely in me. He pulled out and began his rhythm again.

The moans, groans and swear words reached an unbelievable level. We were both screaming.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Oh God, Malfoy, _DracoDracoDraco! _Fuck me! Oh Jesus, Harder!"

I could feel the pleasure building up in my lower stomach and Draco was almost there too.

He did another few frantic thrusts all that reached my pleasure point and we both orgasmed at the same time yelling each others name. My body shook and exploded and I saw bright stars. I was panting heavily and Draco collapsed on top of me.

"Wow."

"I was about to say that."

"I must say, Potter…I had no idea you were such a little bitch." He said with a broad smile on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that makes the two of us."

"And I do believe that it was _you_ bent over a table today and Daphne."

I burst out laughing at this.

There was a long silence, I realized that he was still inside me and I had no intention of telling him to slide out. I felt whole.

I could feel him about to say something. So I waited and listened carefully.

"Potter?"

"Yea?"

Another long silence.

"I love you, okay?"

I felt tidal wave of emotion crash into me and I had to wait before I could speak.

I sighed loudly.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and buried his face in my neck.

I finally accepted it. He finally accepted it. And no matter what happened, I'll stick with this conclusion; I love Draco Malfoy. And when we're ready to tell the world, we can only hope for their acceptance.

-Fin-


End file.
